


It Takes Some Balls To Dance Like This

by KathrynShadow



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, some language, that Debonair skin though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathrynShadow/pseuds/KathrynShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Vi. <i>Small</i> of the back, please."</p><p>Vi gives a wicked grin. "Sorry, sweetheart. Your dress is pretty slippery." It isn't. "My hand just slid right down." It didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes Some Balls To Dance Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProtoDan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoDan/gifts).



"Vi. _Small_ of the back, please."

Vi gives a wicked grin. "Sorry, sweetheart. Your dress is pretty slippery." It isn't. "My hand just slid right down." It didn't.

Caitlyn shoots her a stern look. "After," she scolds gently.

Vi sighs and mournfully readjusts herself. One hand on Caitlyn's _back_ (the spoilsport), the other holding Caitlyn's own...

"Step back a little," Caitlyn says. "Straighten up--"

The ex-con snorts with laughter. "Yeah, right."

Most of Caitlyn's facial expressions involve her lips tightening a bit. That got confusing as hell early on, when Vi didn't actually know her as anything but "the Sheriff of Piltover", but Vi's starting to consider herself something of an expert in Cait's lip-tightening. This time, the very corners went down in a fierce attempt to not go up, her (frankly gorgeous) eyes glinting. Definitely the "trying not to laugh" one. Score.

Anyway, Vi stands up a bit straighter.

"Good," Caitlyn says, smiling up at her. "And now..." She starts humming to a song that isn't playing, nodding at Vi to start going somewhere.

Vi tries to remember where to put her feet. It doesn't work, but Caitlyn is moving, guiding her, a little backwards and a little sideways and it all goes pretty well for all of five seconds before Vi steps on the officer's foot (again) and it's just so--

"Why are we even _doing_ this, Cait?" Vi whines, dropping Caitlyn's hand to cross her arms. "I'm not a party person--well, not this kind of party," she amends. Her kind of party usually tried to avoid cops, not invite them.

Caitlyn takes her hand again, infinitely patient. "You're my partner," she says, like that explains everything. And maybe it does, but...

"In crimefighting, yeah, not a fuckin' _dance_ partner." Hell, Caitlyn's seen Vi dance. It isn't pretty. It _definitely_ isn't graceful, or elegant, or any of the things Caitlyn's (floorlength, unfortunately) dress and Vi's suit are currently implying.

"Are the two exclusive?" Cait smiles. "Besides, you're more to me than just that, you know."

Vi tries not to melt. She fails.

"Your suit looks very nice," Caitlyn says.

Vi tries not to blush. She fails. "Thanks," she mumbles.

"It looks much better off of you, I'm sure." Cait grins, predatory, at Vi's little start. " _After_ the dance."

There's a tiny pause before Vi barks out a laugh, pushing her hair back with one hand. "Fine, you win," she says, getting back into position. "Happy?"

"With you? Always. Now..."


End file.
